


All Good Things Come to an End Eventually

by depthsofmysol



Series: The Journal of Arthur and Eames [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rutting, Sleepy Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthsofmysol/pseuds/depthsofmysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving five years of university, the day came that they both had been dreading – moving out day. For five years they'd shared the same flat, the same room, the same bed. Now they were going out into the real world. Together or not, they'd yet to decide. And maybe that was for the best. Who really stayed together with their university love once it was all said and done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Come to an End Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ever lovely [M](http://bootycall-frogclickers.tumblr.com/) using the following prompt:
> 
> Imagine your OTP spooning, with person A as the big spoon and B as the little spoon. They are both almost asleep, but to be cheeky B rocks their hips back into A’s groin. A responds, and it soon escalates into them having sleepy, slow sex in the spooning position.

Finals were finally over, and all Arthur could think about was sleep and the task of finishing up the packing they had to do the next day. His brain was nothing but numbers, lines, and far too much data for him to sleep. But he knew if he didn't, he would pay for it that next day. Moving out day was the one day both he and Eames were dreading. It meant the end of their five years together, of sharing the same bed, of waking up in the other's arms. It meant the end of their bickering, their arguments and the stealing of food, clothing, and whatever else Eames had nicked from him over the years. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved to finally be rid of the Brit or saddened at the fact that after tomorrow they'd quite likely never see each other again. They'd tried to discuss future plans but it had ended up in an argument that had them sleeping in separate beds for a week. And that was the last time it had been brought up. Tonight he just wanted to enjoy one last night sleeping in Eames' arms, waking up with his hands around his waist before it all came crashing down.

He'd felt the bed dip, the warmth of Eames slipping behind him and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. This was what he wanted burned into his memories, not the one of them yelling at the top of their lungs. And he knew Eames would want the same thing. Neither of them had enjoyed that fight and the make-up sex that followed their apologies was proof of that. Tonight, though, he just wanted to enjoy one last night in his lover's arms. And so did Eames if the fact he did nothing more than kiss the back of his neck and shoulder was any sort of sign. The weeks following their blow out argument had them spending far more time tangled up in the others arms, some nights fucking one another into the mattress, other nights just taking it slow and easy as if they were memorizing the other for a final time. This night he wasn't sure what was going on and decided to test the waters.

Arthur rocked his hips back towards Eames, knowing the way they were spooned together that his motion would hit the other's groin. After a few seconds, nothing came from the other. He knew the Brit wasn't asleep. Five years of sleeping together had taught him that. As good as an actor as Eames was, there was no way he could get out of this. Not unless something had happened and he was refusing to share. Again he rocked his hips back, making certain contact was made between his ass and Eames' groin.

"Cheeky bugger what do you think you're doing," Eames asked, feigning sleep. The first time had gotten his attention, and he'd ignored it, knowing that it would lead to sex and he would only feel guilty come morning when they were both supposed to go their separate ways. The second time he couldn't ignore it, and tightened his grasp along Arthur's middle while pulling him closer towards him. He wanted to do more than just sleep. His mind refused to shut down and fucking Arthur would make it so much easier to sleep. He just couldn't. And instead of trying to stay awake, he settled back down against the other and once tried to go to sleep.

That's when it happened again. Eames had felt Arthur's hips cant towards his own and a growl escaped from his own mouth at the suggestion. Had he not made it clear when he went back to sleep? Or maybe Arthur just wanted him and damn the consequences and feelings that would come morning. He could do that. He could put everything aside and give into his love one last time. After that they'd never have to see each other and they would be free to do whatever they wanted. Except all Eames had wanted was Arthur. Had wanted the man six months into their first year together. And now it was all going to end because they'd both been stubborn. Maybe it was for the best, he mused. All good things ended eventually did they not? He and Arthur had a good run and now it was time to move forward with life.

Feeling Arthur once again against his now hard cock had him hissing against his skin before he started to teasingly cant his own hips against Arthur, smirking when a similar sound came from him. "Think I wasn't going to retaliate, love," he asked as his one hand started to trace lazy patterns into Arthur's chest. To be honest, Arthur had thought the other had lost interest and feeling Eames' hardened cock against his ass had been a complete surprise. And he was certain the hiss and moan that came from his lips was proof enough. "Knew you would," he replied even though it came out as more of a whine. Arthur just wanted Eames and rocked back against him in timing with Eames' own movements.

That was how it continued. Arthur would rock back against Eames and Eames would cant his hips up in a similar motion. As the minutes past, Arthur was getting more and more worked up, his own cock starting to dribble precome. "Eames," he whined as the other kept rocking up into him. As much as he enjoyed their lazy rutting, he wanted more. He wanted to feel Eames inside, to feel him one last time before they went their separate ways. "Mmm," Eames replied as he stilled his own movements. If the way Arthur had said his name was any indication, they'd reached the point where the other would basically beg him to fuck him into the night. "Not a mind reader, poppet," he added rather cheekily, knowing it would drive Arthur mad. Arthur had no words for the other, only grabbing his hand and forcefully guiding it down to his own painfully hard cock.

"Would you rather I got you off with my hand," he whispered into Arthur's ear. "Or would you prefer I got you off with nothing but my cock inside of you." Arthur whined at the mental image, his body not even certain what it wanted only that it _needed_ Eames. His hips canted forward towards Eames' hand and then back towards the cock that he could feel against his own ass. "Eames," he whined again, this time sounding almost desperate. "You. Need you, fucking bastard." Eames chuckled, knowing the sound of desperation when he heard it. The way Arthur's body responded, the way it rarely took much to have him on edge was something he would miss. It was why he was so willing to give in and have one last fuck to remember the other by.

Reaching behind him, hearing Arthur's whine when he rolled over, he grabbed the lube from the small bedside table and rolled back over. Eames knew he should prepare Arthur. Every time they were together he always took the time to make certain the other was prepared properly. Tonight he just wanted to fuck Arthur until he couldn't, damn anything else. He flipped open the cap and squeezed some out onto his palm before chucking it behind him, hearing it hit the floor. Eames didn't bother with preparing Arthur, remembering that they'd fucked only the night before, and instead coated his own cock before adjusting their positions so he could ease himself into the other. Arthur had wanted this, had teased Eames to the point that he would give him this. Though no prep had him a little concerned, wondering if maybe he'd done or said something wrong.

"Eames," he said before feeling the burn of the other's cock pushing through the first ring of muscles. No matter how many times they fucked, it still hurt that first time. Though that might have had something to do with the fact they no longer used condoms. It was something he'd suggested after their first year together and every six months they were tested just to make certain they were still clean. It was something Arthur was going to miss were he honest with himself. He'd trusted no one but Eames as the Brit had been his first. No one would ever compare to him. No one.

"Shh, darling," he whispered into the other man's neck as he slowly pushed further, the tightness something that had never gotten old with Arthur. And another thing he would miss. "I've got you, not gonna let you go," Eames muttered as he pushed into Arthur while simultaneously pulling the other man back against him. Of course Arthur chose that moment to laugh and he stilled all his movements in an attempt to figure out what was so funny. "Really Eames? You had to go and quote Rick Astley to me in bed," Arthur said in between laughter. And then it hit Eames and he too started to laugh. He hadn't thought about it at the time but now? Now he wished he could just take it all back. And he wasn't just talking about his inadvertent choice of quotes either.

After a few brief moments, and once their laughter had quelled, Eames found himself unconsciously rocking his hips back up into Arthur. It only took a few tries before he hit the one spot he knew was within Arthur, pulling out the first of what would be many pleasurable sounds from him. He didn't want to rush, wanted to take his time and enjoy it while it lasted. Lazily he pushed forward and pulled back, hitting the bundle of nerves within Arthur only every other time. The sounds alternated between moans of pleasure and whines and was only serving to turn him on even further. Eames wasn't even certain he could keep up this slow lazy pace. With each stroke he felt himself losing more and more control. And he could tell Arthur wasn't enjoying his slow pace either.

"Eames, _please_ ," Arthur begged, the pace finally becoming too much. All he wanted was some sort of release, and for the Brit to stop teasing him. His own cock was painfully hard and was constantly spurting to the point that he could almost feel his release bubbling under the skin. "A'right, I've got you," came Eames' reply as he started to pick up his pace, making certain he hit the bundle of nerves each and every time. It didn't take long for Arthur's release to hit him, the feeling of warm come hitting his hand that had been resting on Arthur's stomach the last thing he remembered before feeling his own release hit him.

"I love you, Arthur. Have loved you for a long time and I'm not sure what I'll do without you," he confessed, chalking it up to the post-coital bliss that came every time they'd fucked each other. "I don't want to ever be without you. So, stay with me? Forever?"


End file.
